Azula's Session
by becamilo
Summary: Azula went crazy, but why? The battle with Zuko and Katara cannot be the reason why she broke?
1. The Beginning

After a long period of absence, I am back. I bring my version of Azula's stay. I feel like Ozai is the reason why she is like that. This is Azula's story on why she is like this.

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All rights go to Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. Remember guys, you can follow me on Tumblr and send me prompts.

* * *

"Why are you here? YOU LEFT ME AND I HAD ONLY HIM!"

Somewhere, deep within the Fire Nation's prison for the criminally insane is a 17-year-old girl screaming at a wall. From the outside, she seems like normal teenager, but there lies a dark past in her. The girl who once brought fear in the hearts of millions is now in a straightjacket. Her room is empty; there is only a bed and dirt. There used to be large mirror, but after she threw herself in the mirror, the nurses took it away. She spends her days and nights yelling at a wall. There is nobody there, but to her it is. Everyone she ever knew is there.

"Stop it. GO AWAY! Are you mad that I didn't turn out like your precious Zuko? YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE FOR HIM. WHERE WERE YOU? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE…" she turned away from the wall then. Whatever was there, she didn't want to stare at it anymore. She remained faced away, never looking at the wall.

What happened to this beautiful girl? The Firebending prodigy with her blue flames brought cities to their knees. She took over Ba Sing Se, the city that once thought impenetrable. She took it down and burned it to the ground. So, why is this powerful young woman in a straightjacket? Why is she in here?

"Where were you when he…when he forced me to fight?" she whispered back to the wall. "Those long, horrible hours…I never wanted to fight. I wanted to play with you and Zuko. I wanted to play with the Turtleducks. I JUST WANTED TO PLAY!"

Her father always forced her to train. After witnessing her Firebending demonstration, he was determined to turn her into a weapon. He knew Zuko was too soft, but Azula was not. He knew with the right training and words, he could manipulate his own daughter into a ruthless killer. On the first day of her training, Ozai pulled Azula away from Zuko and began feeding her lies. He told her that Ursa hated her. He lied when he told Azula that Zuko saw nothing in her and that she was the true heir to the throne. He lied when he said her friends, Mai and Ty Lee hated her. She cried so much that day.

"I never wanted to do that. I hate myself. I hate who I am. All I wanted was to play, but you never saved me. You ignored me for him. I'M YOUR DAUGHTER TOO! Did you hate me? All I wanted was your love," she cried out.

She fell to the ground as her salted tears poured down her face. She stayed in that position until the guards brought her dinner. They ignored her sobs and threw her food on the floor. Not even the nurse tried to comfort her. In silence, she ate her dinner as her guards watched her. She could escape, but what's the point? Will her friends welcome her? Will her own brother welcome her?


	2. Realization

Hey there! My paper is finally over and now I can focus on your feels. I decided to put this into a series since all the views I received on the first one. I'm not sure when the next will be publish, so just follow the story and keep checking. Remember, you can follow me on Tumblr and send me ideas on what you want me to write. /penandjournal

All rights go to Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

In the dark cold pit of the Fire Nation prison is a beautiful girl who doesn't seem like she belongs there. She is confused and troubled. She lies on the ground, facing a wall of stone. Sometimes she will yell at it as if there was someone there. Sometimes she will hit the wall with her body. She screams and cries at night, throwing fits and claiming that they are watching her, but there is never anyone there.

"Do you want to continue where we left off," the doctor asks her.

Breaking her concentration on the wall, Azula slowly turns her body towards the doctor. She studies the doctor, going over her features. A soft angled face, forgiving eyes, gentle hands…just like her. Azula then starts to scream at the doctor. She than stands up and proceeds to the woman, eyes blazing with fire, the woman panics and calls in the Kyoshi warriors to chi block her.

"Go away! I don't want see her," Azula screams.

The Kyoshi warriors rush in the cell and chi block her. Her knees give in and she falls to the floor. With Azula powerless, a guard wraps her in a strait jacket and sits her in a wheelchair.

"Are you feeling better, Azula? If you want, we can send in another doctor to talk to you," one of the girls asks. Azula only nods, a slight slow nod. "Bao, send in the other doctor."

Another woman slowly enters the cell. She looks nothing like the other before. This woman, with her brown hair and emerald eyes, appears more like a former servant than a mother…her mother. "Azula, my name is-"

"I don't want to know your name," Azula cuts her off.

"And why is that? I know your name, don't I? It seems fitting that you know mine as well."

Azula pushes herself near the wall again, avoiding any contact with the new doctor. The doctor waves the Kyoshi Warriors away with her hand and proceeds to treat Azula. She studies the princess for a moment. Eyeing her movement and breathing. She breathes as if she is suffocating; exhaling deeply and inhaling loudly. Her eyes darting left to right. She would stare at the right wall for a second or two then quickly gaze at the metal door behind the doctor.

"_Everything about her is off-balance_," the doctor thinks to herself. "Azula, you screamed at the other doctor, why? Is there something that upset you about her?" The princess barely moves. She hardly speaks a word. "Azula, in order to get better, you have to trust me. I only want to help you." She refuses to speak to her. She keeps avoiding her as if she was some danger. "Azula, please…"

"Don't," she finally speaks.

"Don't what, Azula? It's true, I want to help you."

"Don't call me Azula. I am your Fire Lord and you will show respect."

"Very well, Fire Lord."

Azula turns to face her now. With her head held high, it's hard to believe she is insane. In this moment, she shows confidence and pride.

"You may speak now," she tells the doctor.

"My Fire Lord, the doctor before me, why did you scream at her? Did she disrespect you?"

"That filthy peasant is nothing to me."

_Then why did you scream at her, Azula? _

Azula eyes' widened in fear. "No.."

The doctor barely caught her faint whisper. She looks up to meet her golden eyes. She sees in fear in the young girl. Fear in the girl who used to bring fear to others. Azula tries to move, but her arms remained restrained in the strait jacket. Slowly, Azula begins to open her mouth and without warning, she screams.

"Leave me alone," she screams, frightening the doctor for a moment. She tries to hold in her worry. If she shows any sign of worry or fear, Azula might not trust her.

Two guards show up the door, but the doctor shoos them off. "My Fire Lord, there is no one here but you and I," she tells her.

_She means something to you, doesn't she? _

"No! Leave! Why can't you let me have a moment of silence," Azula is now screaming in agony. Whatever Azula is hearing in her is hurting her.

_She looks like me. That is why you screamed at her. _

"Mother! Please stop," she cries.

The doctor eyes widen in realization. "_This explains everything. Why she screams at nothing at times. Why she screamed at Hua and why she's screaming now. She sees Ursa in everything." _Having heard enough of Azula's screams, she calls in the nurse to sedate her.

As the drug works in her body, Azula eyes slowly close. She sees her mother's hand reaching for her. Azula wants to reach for her, but something is stopping her from doing so. It is not the sedative, but a person. She wants to scream again, but she feels too tired. "Mother," she whispers one last time before falling asleep.


	3. Intermission

Sorry for the wait, guys. Summer is here so now I can fully devote myself to you all. This takes place the next day-which by the way Azula's Sessions goes day after day (if that makes sense). I know the chapter is short, but I just wanted to put something in for you won't die from waiting. I promise the next chapter will be out soon. I'm already working on it so be ready.

The doctor is talking to someone about Azula. Want to know who the person is? Read to find out!

All rights go to Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

"Do you think she will open up?"

"I'm not sure. Honestly, I never experienced this type of case. The girl's mind is on an entirely different reality. She believes she is the Fire Lord and she sees the ghost of her mother. I try to get through her, but she shuts me out."

Moments before, Azula and the doctor were going over what happened the other day. Well actually, the doctor was trying to get Azula to talk. She still doesn't trust her enough to open up. When the doctor asked Azula if she saw Ursa, Azula only laughed.

"When I told her about it, she only replied with 'My mother is dead' and then proceeded to ignore me."And you said she never had a problem like this before the agni kai?"

"Yes, the look in her eyes was different. She was still deadly, but there was something off about her," he answered. "It's good to know that Azula knows she is gone. That's a start, right?"

"Yes, but seeing and hearing people who aren't there isn't really a good thing," the doctor was long pause before either of them said anything. She takes a sip of her tea and looks out the window of the room. "It's about time I head back there. I told her I'll be there before the night ends." She stands up from the chair and bows, "Thank you for this visit, Fire Lord Zuko."

"I'll be back in two days to check up on her. Maybe then I may see her?"

The doctor looked at the young lord with sad eyes for she knows that Azula may never be cured, but nonetheless, she gives him a reassuring smile and walks away. A young princess is waiting for her.


	4. Do You Really Care?

The fourth installment of Azula's Sessions is here! Takes place right after the doctor and Zuko's meeting. The title itself pretty much tells you what is going to happen in this chapter.

All rights go to Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. The doctor is my own creation and not related to BBC's Doctor from Doctor Who (which by the way is an amazing show).

* * *

_You can't honestly believe the woman is trying to help you? _

"Leave me alone. I don't want to hear you," Azula shouted.

_What makes you think she actually cares about you, my dear? You are a job, honey. Just another form of money._

"You don't know that!"

_I bet she laughs at just how crazy you are. _

"No, you're wrong!"

Azula rises up from the ground only to pound her fist on the wall. Tears flow down the girl's face like an angry waterfall, her blood rushing through her veins as she cries. The guards on duty ignore her pleas for help, waving it off as if this was a normal night. Except this isn't like the other nights when Azula cries herself to sleep. No, tonight is very different. Usually, the person Azula is talking to her is her mother or her friends, Mai and Ty Lee, but tonight there is a new visitor. This visitor knows every detail about Azula's insecurities and fears.

"Mother, please help!"

_Mommy isn't here, Princess. No one is going to help you. They don't even hear you. Just look at those two guards outside your cell door. They act as if nothing is going on. They don't care about you._

Azula grips on the rails of the cell, "Please, you have to let me out of here."

One of the guards, a nasty one, uses her firebending to heat up the door, burning the former Fire Nation princess. She screams in pain, true pain, but the guards laugh at her. "Back to the wall, girl. You're not leaving your cell," the female guard yells at her.

"The doctor will be here in a little while, Azula. Stop your tantrum until she gets here. You're giving me a headache," the other guard tells her.

_Did the mean guards hurt you, Princess? Good. _

"Please, just leave me alone."

_Where is your lovely doctor? I thought she promised you she would be back before you fell asleep. Funny? Just like all the others, she left you. Forgotten you and buried the memory of you. _

"The others didn't forget about me."

_Really? Tell me, when was it the last time your brother or your friends came to visit you? They don't love you, Azula. They don't care about you. _

By that time, Azula is a mess, a cascade of salty tears and broken love. She begs the visitor to stop her cruel torture, "Stop! Just go away."

_Haha I will never leave you, Azula. No matter how far you get, no matter how old you get…I will always be with you. _

Just when all hope became lost, the doctor burst through the cell door and immediately took hold of Azula. The doctor thought Azula would push her away or scream at her, but she did not. Azula welcomed her hug and cried on her shoulder.

"Shh, everything is alright, Azula. I'm here," the doctor said in a soothing voice. Stroking her hair, Azula felt peaceful. The visitor vanished as soon as the doctor showed up leaving Azula alone with maybe the only person in the world who truly cares for the young girl.

"Don't ever leave me," Azula cried. "Don't turn out like the others. Promise me!"

The doctor pulled away from her only to look at her. "I promise, Azula. I will always be here for you. Doesn't matter if you're sad, happy or mad, I will never leave you."

* * *

We are done (with this chapter). We're finally getting somewhere with Azula. Will she know the name of the doctor? Who is this new visitor? Will Zuko ever find his honor?! Tune in next time for another installment of Azula's Sessions!

And if you're a Soul Eater fan, I just published my first Soul Eater fanfic. Go and read it.


	5. The Princess And The Dragon

This is one took longer. Sorry for the wait again, I didn't know how to approach the next chapter. I had it all figured out, but when I finished it, it didn't feel right; like I was missing an important part. After rereading it, I decided to scrap it all together…well delay it and write this one. I'm going to need to rewrite the chapter again for it can fit with this one, but I doubt it'll take long. At least not as long as it took me to put this one up. Keep reviewing! It means a lot to see how much you like it.

* * *

Before the sibling rivalry, the princess and prince of the Fire Nation were just like any brother and sister. They loved each other as siblings should and always were there for one another. Since Iroh was still first in line for the throne, Ozai had the time to spend his days with his family. They usually went out exploring the nature side of the Fire Nation, but when the days were hot, Ozai would take his family to Ember Island.

This is where they are now, in the comfort of their large vacation home on the island. However, an unexpected storm interrupted their family time and now instead of enjoying a fire on the shore, they are trying to sleep though the howling night. For one small girl, the piercing cry of the wind brought her to tears.

Azula tried to fall back to sleep, but the tree branch scrapping the wall made her think of monster ready to attack her. She blocked the sound by placing a pillow over her head and for a while, it worked. Finally ascending into slumber, a sudden deathly loud thunder made the 6 year old jump from the bed like a cat reacting to water.

"I can't do this," she cried.

She ran down the hall to the one room where she knows she will feel safe. She knocked on the door, but the deafening noise from the storm blocked out her attempts. She kicked, punched and even threw her body against the door. Tears ran down her cheek as she tried to get the occupant's attention.

"Zuzu, open the door," she screamed.

Just outside that door, a cranky boy wakes up to an annoying beating on his bedroom door. Angry with being awaken at the middle of the night, Zuko stomps his way to the door and irritably opens the door.

"You better have a good…_ouf_," as soon as Zuko opened the door, Azula pushed her way into his arms, leaving the boy halfway done with his sentence. He notices his sister's tears and returns her hug, any remains of annoyance washed away upon seeing his little sister crying. "_Shh, _it's alright, Azula. I'm right here."

"Can I sleep here," she pleads. "I can even sleep on the floor if you want!"

Zuko swiftly picks up her little sister and walks to his bed. "You're sleeping with me," he tells her. He tucks her in gently and then slides in next to her. Azula wiggles her little body closer to her big brother and cuddles with him. Another loud thunder forces it's way to the girl's ears and she tightly hugs Zuko. "I'm here, Azula. I'm not leaving," he tells her as he gently strokes her back. "I'm not leaving you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Can you tell me a story?"

"What do you want to hear?"

"Can you tell me the story about the princess and the dragon?"

"I never heard of that one," he complains.

"Please?"

"Fine," he sighs. "Uhm, okay. The princess and the dragon….are you sure it isn't the princess and the woodfrog?"

"Princess and the dragon," Azula stubbornly confirms.

"Got it, dragon not woodfrog. Okay, once upon of time there lived a princess, a beautiful princess! She was loved by all the four nations for her caring nature. She cared for every animal, from a small lop-eared rabbit to even the feared and deadly unagi. One day, the princess was traveling in the Earth Kingdom when an injured man came to her for help. 'Please, princess you must help.' The princess looked worried and tried to heal the man, but he refused. 'My town is being terrorized by an evil dragon. Can you talk to him and ask him to stop,' the man asked her. The princess went to look for the dragon in a cave high up in the mountains. The villagers tried to send in help, but the princess refused. 'The dragon might feel threatened,' she told them."

"She walked deep inside the cave and then she heard a roar. The roar wasn't threatening, but sad. Almost like a child crying for help. She found the dragon then. It was lying near back of the cave, away from the entrance. It growled at the princess, 'I am here to help you, dragon. I am the princess, what is your name.' the princess asked. The dragon only growled at the princess. It lunged at the princess, but she did not move. The princess knew how to bend, yet she did not defend herself. 'Why do you not fear me,' the dragon roared. 'I can kill you! I can kill everyone! Are you not scared of me.' The princess looked at the dragon and slowly made her way to it. She looked deep into the dragon's eyes as the dragon did the same to her. 'I do not fear you, dragon. People change; sometimes a fearsome man may turn into a good friend. I believe there is good in everyone. You may have hurt people, but I know there is good in you,' the princess said. Her kind words did change the dragon and-"

"Do you think there is good in grandpa," Azula asked, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Is there good in the Fire Nation?"

"Well, what do you think," Zuko replied.

Azula looked at him and then to the window. "I think, like the dragon, there is good in grandpa. The Fire Nation too and one day a princess will show everyone their wrong doings and change them."

Zuko chuckled, "Maybe that princess will be you."

* * *

That concludes this chapter. I'm really sorry for the absence. With school starting soon, I've been busy with everything. I'll try to have the next chapter in by Friday. Another thing, I may finish this by the 10th chapter.


	6. Fixing Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. The characters and locations belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. The doctor is this story is not related in any way to BCC's Doctor Who. She is of my own creation. **

Hey there, readers! I'm happy so many of you enjoyed the last chapter. As always, review. I like hearing your thoughts. Now on with the show!

* * *

"I used to really believe I would save the Fire Nation. I believed I would be the one that restored honor to my home. Turns out, I made it worse and my brother ended up saving the world with the Avatar."

"When did it change?"

"For my brother and I? It all changed after my father saw my firebending. It wasn't too long after that day on Ember Island. Zuko and I were practicing our bending and my father and grandfather happened to watch us. I saw my father whispering to grandfather and then pointing to me. The next day, my father took me away from Zuko and began training me."

"Were you happy?"

Azula looked at the doctor, the tear escaping down her cheek told her the answer. Their relationship grew since the night the doctor found her crying. Azula still didn't want to know her name and the doctor didn't mind. She understood Azula; she was just scared that she would leave just like the rest. She was scared the doctor and her would create a bond and that bond will break. Of course, the doctor already established that she would never leave Azula.

Azula reached her hand to the doctor, a sign showing that she was breaking. She gripped her hand tightly onto her, eyes shut as she waited for the meltdown.

"I'm right here," the doctor whispered. "It will pass. Just breathe."

Just like the doctor said, with her final deep breathe, her anxiety passed as a leaf caught up by the wind. Azula smiled to her doctor, a warm smile filled with trust and admiration. "Thank you," she said.

"That's why I'm here," the doctor joked. Her smile quickly disappeared; they were about to head into a forbidden topic. "Are you ready to talk about it?"

Azula's eyes turned to panic. She knew exactly what the doctor meant. They've been avoiding the topic for some time now, but in order to get better they have to repair this destroyed bridge. Azula sighed and looked back at the doctor, her eyes changing to acceptance, "Yes."

"Start whenever you want."

"I hated him," Azula started, her tone filled with venom and disgust. "I hated him. He took away everything I ever loved; my brother, my mother, my friends and then him. That first day, I don't know how much I cried. He treated me like a soldier. He barked orders at me, yelled at me for my stance, even struck me if I performed a technique wrong. I was 6 years old. I was a little girl! And….and he treated me like a soldier." She was shaking by then. The talk of the past brought the nightmares she tried to so hard to lock away,

"Azula?"

She composed herself, she needs to be strong and pull through this conversation. "I'm fine, thank you. That first year was terrible. He filled my head with lies_, 'your mother hates you. Zuko hates you,'_ he would tell me. I didn't believe him at first, but my mother started to reject me. I didn't know then that my father threatened her. As for Zuko, it didn't take much for him dislike me. My father would always favor me instead of him and for a boy to get rejected by his father…"

"Did you ever try to talk to him? Tell him that you didn't want to train?"

"Why of course I did," Azula replied, a little too harsh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that. I did tell him. A month or two after, I stood up to him. We barely began the drills when I told him…

_ A hot summer day, while everyone else were inside, Azula was outside in the heat firebending. Her father just forced the girl outside, not letting her finish her breakfast. _

"_Azula, your form is incorrect again! Do I need to demonstrate it for the second time," Ozai screamed. "You are dishonoring this family with your technique!" _

_ A small girl, no older than 6, approached her father. Her eyes looking away from him, "Father, I don't want to do this anymore. I want to return to Zuko and-"_

_ The poor girl didn't get to finish her sentence before her father slapped her. She fell to the ground, hot tears streaming down her face. She saw her father walk to her and quickly wiped them away, "You ungrateful slime! What did I tell you? Your brother hates you. What makes you think he wants to spend his days with you," he screamed at her. _

As you can tell, I didn't want to ask him again. Not after what happened, I never arrived late to training and I never questioned him again."

The doctor remained speechless at Azula's story. Granted, she knew the past Fire Lord was cruel, but to treat his own daughter like that, it was pure evil. She couldn't even begin to imagine how Zuko was treated. "Your mother? Where was she during all this?"

"My mother was always next to Zuko. My father told her not to interfere with out training. I know now he threatened her, but I don't know with what. I'm sure it was about Zuko or her family. The first year was just training and manipulating on his part. By the second year, I downright hated my brother. I treated like a common peasant. Deep down though, I was aware of what I was doing."

"Do you want to continue," the doctor asked. She knew what this meant to Azula and what she is feeling. Yet, she always knows that Azula is a strong girl and she can get by anything.

* * *

Whoa! Cliff hanger! Part two will be up soon. I just wanted to leave you guys with something. *devilish grin* Review guys!9

Even though I went over it many times, I feel like there is still something wrong. So, please, if you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me.


End file.
